


Breaking Up Is Hard

by ItspronouncedJulia



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, LESBIAN AF, No happy ending this time, Sad tiny Russian spy, breaking up, well maybe if you squint just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItspronouncedJulia/pseuds/ItspronouncedJulia
Summary: A little follow up to my story It Wasn't Love told from Yelena's side of it.





	

This had been their home and Natalia had ruined it. Ruined it with her words and her hands. Ruined it in the way that Natalia seemed to ruin everything for Yelena. The bullet holes were admittedly Yelena’s fault. After fifteen minutes of going around in circles Yelena might have whipped out her gun and began to wildly shoot at her girlfriend.

Natalia was doing that thing where she just wouldn’t listen to her. She wouldn’t give her a chance to get out her side of the argument her side of the story. In retrospect Yelena could see now that it wouldn’t matter. Her beloved had already made up her mind.

She had been sick of “living a lie” as she had so tactful put it. She had been sick of pretending to be in love just to make Yelena happy. Something about wanting to start living her life for her. Doing what made her happy.

Well who had ever asked Natalia to do her any favors anyway? Certainly not Yelena who _certainly_ hadn’t pushed Natalia into this relationship. If anything it was Natalia who pursued her not the other way around. It had been Natalia who insisted they had a stable monogamous relationship. It had been Natalia who wanted to settle down in an apartment and start living a “normal life” it had never been the other way around.

In fact if you were really asking Yelena it seemed like Natalia had been acting on her own wants and needs far more than Yelena’s. Truthfully it seemed as if this whole time Natalia had only been thinking of herself and doing what she thought would make her happy and when what made her happy changed she threw Yelena to the curb like trash and began to point the finger at her.

Yeah, that’s kind of what seemed like to Yelena right about now as she sat in an apartment that was completely destroyed. Every dish littered the floor in broken pieces and the couch was ripped apart they had somehow managed to break the dining room table in two. And well of course the bullet holes that lined the walls.

Yelena vaguely wondered if they had killed any of their neighbors in the crossfire. Yelena couldn’t bring herself to care if they. In fact Yelena had never really cared that much about anything in this place but Natalia to begin with but she tried and acted for the sake of her now ex. Really now that Yelena was thinking about it she had done a lot of things for Natalia’s sake.

Perhaps it was time to start living for herself as well. Just maybe this whole separation or break up or whatever you wanted to call it was for the better. Even if it didn’t feel like.

If it was time for Natalia to start living for herself then certainly Yelena was far overdue for doing the same.


End file.
